


Burning Bright

by Darksidedawn



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Based on a Shinedown Song, Gen, Mick Rory-centric, References to Abuse, Some Swearing, Young Mick Rory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27236611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darksidedawn/pseuds/Darksidedawn
Summary: Teen Mick Rory has an adventure.
Relationships: Mick Rory & Leonard Snart
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	Burning Bright

Seventeen year old Mick Rory sits in a jail cell, and contemplates his life. No, wait, that’s just what the arresting officer told him to do, but he is sitting in a jail cell, this time for petty theft. He just got out of juvie, and was going to have his whole life ahead of him… or whatever his mom told him. When he gets home, his dad is going to let him have it. And then she’ll shake her head, and make it seem like it’s his fault for his dad’s fucked up behavior, like she always does. 

Mick thinks back to the crime that landed him in here, stealing a candy bar for Lisa so Snart didn’t have to. He could blame the clerk for not letting him go, even though he put on an Oscar-worthy performance of being starving (which wasn’t hard), he could blame the officers who put a teenage boy in what was effectively the drunk tank as he awaited… something, hell, he could even blame Lisa, with her doe eyes and silly little-kid smile that he could never say no to. Truth is, he was sloppy. He didn’t have Snart there to plan it out, he figured he could go in and out of a convenience store by himself, and now he’s paying the price.

Footsteps echoed near him, and he sat up straighter, but they faded away into the distance. Mick desperately wished they hadn’t taken his lighter, he could really use it right now. His hand even made the flicking movement, like it always did when he was stressed. The jail cell didn’t really bother him, but the sight of combat boots and his father’s sharp, barking voice did. 

He sat up straight as a rod as his father approached him, and the voice of the officer telling him he was free to go only registered as background noise. He walks toward the door, his father’s hand on his back to make sure he doesn’t run, and Mick steals one last glance at the jail. He knows he’s in for it, and when his father calls a cab, he doesn’t bother to check who the driver is, too wrapped up in his own thoughts.

“Where’re you off to?” The cabbie’s voice sounds weird, a little too gruff, but Mick dismisses it, and his father replies, “Southend Park.” The cabbie mumbles something, but now Mick feels like he’s underwater, far away from shore, and where the hell is his lighter? Eventually, the car stops at the park and Mick’s father gets out, he needs two hands to steady himself, and once he’s out, the cab takes off.

“Hey, Mick. I guess I’m saving your ass again.” The distinctive voice of Leonard Snart reaches Mick’s ears, and he whips around and clambers into the passenger seat. Snart’s struggling to drive, his feet can barely reach the pedals, but Mick’s grinning ear to ear. “Where are we off to?” he mocks, and Snart groans. 

Stopping the car, he says, “Just get in the driver’s seat, Rory. We’ll figure this out later.” Mick grins again; those are rare words from Snart. Tipping his imaginary hat, he quickly runs around to the driver’s seat and hits the gas. Logically, he knows he’ll have to deal with the consequences later, but that’s exactly it--later. Here and now, he has a tank full of gas, his best friend in the passenger seat, and the city is open for the taking.


End file.
